


Immaculate Blemish

by Imaginationtrain



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a sap, Cuddles, F/M, Post Reveal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginationtrain/pseuds/Imaginationtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien speculates about Marinette's imperfect skin when she's sleeping. First it's sweet, then it's crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immaculate Blemish

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend Marinette and Adrien have already revealed themselves and are dating, and we're all good. My lovely beta Avian248 gave me suggestions I didn't really follow, so we'll see how shitty this ends up being. Thanks for reading!

Adrien was in love.

He snuggled closer to Marinette, running his hands up the backs of her arms as they lounged together on her bed.

Her skin wasn’t soft and smooth. Unlike so many of the models he worked with, her skin was rough, littered with bumps and fine hair, and it was hers. It was Marinette’s blemished skin that he was massaging gently, and it carried her precious scent. Upon further inspection, it tasted like her as well. He knew the super hero didn’t have time to fuss about how smooth her skin was when she was busy saving Paris, and he also knew that she had scars and battle marks to show for her diligence. He loved it, like her marks were braille against his fingertips. Her skin was real and solid and he couldn't get enough of it. Running his nose over the ridges on her neck, he remembered a time when he couldn't touch her at all, and was even more grateful that she allowed him to now. The attention he was giving her caused her to groggily wake up, smiling down at him with her chapped lips. He kissed them to show his appreciation.

Marinette smiled against the tender gesture and flicked him on the nose. She pulled him closer and rested her cheek against his chest. 

“Mari,” Adrien murmured quietly, trying to maintain the silent atmosphere. “This is going to sound strange and a little creepy, but I love your skin. It’s one of my favorite things about you, besides everything else. It’s… miraculous.”

Marinette scoffed. “Handsome boy, my favorite thing about you is your bodacious booty.” And then he ate her out and she came seven times.


End file.
